yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kokona Haruka
Kokona Haruka ist eine Schülerin an der Akademi High School und ein Mitglied des Theaterklubs. Bis Osana Najimi die erste Rivalin im Spiel ist, fungiert sie als Testrivalin. Aussehen Kokona hat violette Augen und langes, violettes Haar, welches sie in zwei gezwirbelten Rattenschwänzen trägt. Sie trägt die Standard-Uniform, außer der Spieler passt sie an. Wie alle Mitglieder im Theaterklub trägt sie einen Rosenschmuck. Bei ihr steckt steckt eine einzelne Rose in ihrem linken Zopf. Löst sich der Theaterklub auf, trägt sie die Rose nicht mehr. Zusätzlich trägt sie ein violettes Freundschaftsband am rechten Arm. Persönlichkeit thumb|Kokona posiert für die KameraVon den Persönlichkeiten, welche sich derzeit im Spiel befinden, besitzt Kokona die Persönlichkeit Sozialer Schmetterling. Sieht sie, wie Yandere-chan jemanden umbringt oder findet sie eine Leiche, wird sie zum Schulhof laufen, da sie sich dort in Sicherheit wägt und die Polizei alarmieren. Sie ist nicht in der Lage sich oder andere zu verteidigen,außer man tötet ihre beste Freundin Saki Miyu vor ihren Augen. In diesem Fall wird sie den Spieler angreifen. Versucht man einen Foto von ihr zu machen, wir sie fröhlich für die Kamera posieren. Kokonas Schülerprofil ist zum Beginn des Spiels nicht einsehbar. Man muss die Informationen erst freischalten: 1. Information In der Mittagspause am Montag führt Kokona um 1:12 PM ein privates Gespräch mit Saki auf dem Schuldach. Belauscht man sie, schaltet man die erste Information freigeschaltet und sie wird fortan im Schülerprofil angezeigt: 2. Information Am Montag Morgen um 7:45 führt Kokona ein privates Telefongespräch beim Eingang des Hauptgebäudes Belauscht man sie, schaltet man die zweite Information freigeschaltet und sie wird fortan im Schülerprofil angezeigt: Kokona Haruka (Teil 1-3).jpg|Kokonas Profil ohne die Informationen Kokona Haruka (Teil 2-3).jpg|Kokonas Profil mit der 1. Information KokonaProfilvoll.png|Kokonas Profil mit der 1. und 2. Information Routine Aufgabe Kokona Harukas Schuluniform ist zu eng. Finde heraus, wie du ihr eine Uniform besorgen kannst, die auf ihren Körper zugeschnitten ist. Du musst eine Uniform von Info-chan für 5 Panty-Shots kaufen und diese mit der Nähmaschiene im Nähraum modifizieren. Hat man die Aufgabe erfüllt, ist man mit Kokona befreundet. Das heißt man kann sie jeden Tag um einen Gefallen bitten und sie vertraut Yandere-chan mehr. Das bedeutet dass alles postive stärker wirkt, wie Komplimente, und alles negative schwächer wirkt, wie beim Schulregeln brechen erwischt werden. Dies ist außerdem notwendig für die Freundschafts-Elimination und die Verkupplungselimination. Hintergrundgeschichte Wenn man Kokonas Telefongespräch und das Gespräch mit Saki belauscht, Kokonas und Sakis Aufgabe erledigt, bei Info-chan ihr dunkles Geheimnis und die Freundschafts-Elimination bei Kokona durchführt, ergibt sich ein Gesamtbild. Kokonas Mutter ist letztes Jahr gestorben und ihre Familie hat dadurch viel Geld verloren. Dies erklärt, warum Kokona sich keine neue Schuluniform leisten kann. Um weiterhin die Schulgebühren für Kokona bezahlen zu können hat ihr Vater daraufhin einen Kredit bei der Kreditfirma „ Ronshaku Loans“, welche von dem Kredit Hai Mr. Ronshaku Musume Ronshakus Vater betrieben wird. Ihr Vater rutschte daraufhin in eine Abwärtsspirale, da die Kredithaie die Zinsrate alle 10 Tage erhöhen und ihm Gewalt androhen, wenn er nicht bezahlt. Seit dem Tod von Kokonas Mutter trinkt ihr Vater außerdem viel und er kommt manchmal, wenn er betrunken ist in Kokonas Zimmer, weint und spricht über seine Schulden. Kokona versuchte ihm zu helfen und Geld auf die schnellstmöglichen Weisen zu verdienen, dies erklärt, warum Kokona mit älteren Männern für Bezahlung auf Dates geht und warum sie Unterwäsche an Jungs von anderen Schulen verkauft. Kokona findet dies alles abstoßend. Sie hat Saki zwar gesagt, dass sie dringend Geld braucht, aber nicht warum, da sie sich schämt. Saki wollte deswegen ihre Unterwäsche an einen Jungen von einer anderen Schule verkaufen. Allerdings schaffte sie es nicht es durch zuziehen und warf ihren BH stattdessen über die Schulmauer. Dies erklärt, wie Saki ihren BH 'verloren' hat. Als Kokona ein Baby war, hatte sie das Potential, jede Art von Person zu werden, so wie jedes andere Baby auch.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664133204933148672 Eliminierungsmöglichkeiten Kokona ist die Testrivalin des Spiels und damit ist jede derzeit implementierte Eliminierungsmethode auf sie anwendbar. Telefongespräch "Ich sagte dir, dass du mich nicht anrufen sollst, wenn ich in der Schule bin! Das war eine einmalige Sache und ich will das nicht nochmal machen! ... Ahh, wie viel Geld hast du gesagt? Wo haben wir uns nochmal getroffen? In Sisuta Town? Gut, wir sehen uns... … Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das mache...“ Am Montag hat Kokona zwischen 7.30 und 7.45 AM ein Telefongespräch. Sie wird gegen ihren Willen angerufen und geht vor das Schulgebäude. Dort angekommen führt sie ein merkwürdiges Gespräch, das man belauschen kann. Wenn man das Telefongespräch mit angehört hat, hat man die Information gespeichert, dass sie einen Liebhaber hat. Man kann mit den verschiedenen Schülern über sie lästern, wobei die eigene Beliebtheit um einen Punkt sinkt, und am Abend im Internet einen Beitrag posten, man hätte sie mit einem Liebhaber in Shisuta Town gesehen. Ihre Freundinnen diskutieren und ziehen über sie her. Wenn Kokonas Ruf mindestens -100 erreicht hat, sind die Mitschüler so gehässig, dass sie auf ihren Tisch Drohungen und Beleidigungen hinterlassen. Durch das Mobbing kann man Kokona in den Selbstmord treiben. Vorgetäuschter Selbstmord Eine weitere Möglichkeit ist der vorgetäuschte Selbstmord. An einem Montag muss man in der Pause auf dem Dach das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Saki Miyu belauschen und die eigenen Fähigkeiten im Fach Language/Sprache verbessern. Wenn man Level 1 erreicht hat, hat man die Fähigkeit des Verfassen von Selbstmordnachrichten erlernt. Am nächsten Tag kann man an ihren Spind eine Nachricht hängen, dass man sie gerne treffen will. Ort und Uhrzeit kann man selbst entscheiden. Falls man als Ort das Dach wählt wird sie dort auftauchen. Man kann sie mit „E“ in die Tiefe schubsen und einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen. Die Polizei und Mitschüler denken, es sei Selbstmord. Am nächsten Tag kann man eine weiße Blume auf ihrem Tisch im Klassenzimmer finden. Ertränken Es ist ebenso möglich Kokona zu ertränken. Wie beim vorgetäuschten Selbstmord kann man ihr eine Nachricht am Spind hinterlassen, hier wählt man jedoch den Springbrunnen aus. Am Springbrunnen kann man Kokona ertränken. Eine weitere Möglichkeit ist das Ertränken auf der Schultoilette, die sie am Mittwoch um 7.30 aufsucht. Entführung Eine besondere Möglichkeit ist die Entführung im Yandere Simulator. Dafür muss eine Mitschülerin - am besten nicht Kokona selbst - Yandere-chan folgen. Im Raum kann man die Mitschülerin anschließend mit einer Spritze aus dem Schwesternzimmer betäuben und das Mädchen in den Keller überführen. Dort foltert man sie so lange, bis ihr Verstand den Nullpunkt erreicht hat. Falls ihr Verstand völlig am Ende ist, kann man sie wieder mit zur Schule nehmen. Dort wird die Mitschülerin mit einer speziellen Waffe, die man ihr gibt, Kokona töten und sich anschließend selbst umbringen. Tod auf sie schieben Montags bereitet Kokona im Kochclub nach der Schule Hot-Dogs mit einem Messer zu. Das Messer steckt sie anschließend wieder in den Messerblock zurück. Yandere-chan kann das Messer mit Handschuhen aus dem Drama Club nehmen, einen Mitschüler töten und den Verdacht – wegen den Fingerabdrücken auf dem Messer – auf Kokona lenken. Kokona wird danach von der Polizei verhaftet. Es gibt reguläre Möglichkeiten wie beispielsweise den Elektroschock auf der Toilette und Mord durch Vergiften. Beziehungen Saki Miyu Saki Miyu ist die beste Freundin von Kokona. Kokona vertraut ihr sogar das Geheimnis an, dass ihr Vater nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter trinkt (Mehr in persönlichem Gespräch mit Kokona zu erfahren), woraufhin Saki sich um ihre Freundin Sorgen machte, respektierte aber den Wunsch nicht mehr weiter darüber zu reden. Saki ist sehr schockiert als sie, über das Internet durch Yandere-chans Beitrag auf einem sozialen Netzwerk, erfährt dass Kokona jemanden datet. Senpai Kokona schwärmt für ihren Klassenkameraden und somit für Yandere-chans Senpai. Da Kokona in seine Klasse geht, nennt sie ihn auch „Senpai“, es ist aber nicht gesagt dass sie im fertigen Spiel immer noch in diese Klasse gehen wird. Man erfährt von Kokonas Gefühlen an einem Mittwoch als sie hinter einem Baum Senpai beobachtet und meint, dass sie ihre Gefühle ihm offenbaren möchte. Währenddessen kann man Kokonas Bentobox vergiften. Riku Soma Riku ist in Kokona verknallt, jedoch weiß Kokona nichts davon. Wenn der Spieler die beiden verkuppelt, werden sie eine romantische Beziehung beginnen. Interessen Mag sie * Kochen * Katzen * Freundschaft * Familie * Geld Neutral * Schauspiel * Kunst * Musik * Kampfsport * Fotografie * Physik * Pflanzen * Handball * Football * Pünktlichkeit * Gleichgewicht * Anime * Cosplay * Witze * Bildung * Natur Mag sie nicht * Okkultismus * Gewalt * Mobbing * Videospiele Zitate "Oh well, it's nothing" "Ach, nichts Besonderes." - Kokona, als Saki sie fragt, ob sie etwas bedrückt - "...I guess there's one thing, I wanna talk about..." '' ''"... Hm, ok, es gäbe da vielleicht eine Sache, über die ich mit dir gerne reden würde..." - Kokona, als Saki ihr klarmacht, dass sie ihre Freundin ist - "...Ever since my mom died, my dad's been drinking a lot... sometimes, when he's drunk, he comes into my room and... Ughh! Forget, I said anything. I really really don't want to talk about it." "... seit meine Mutter damals starb, hat mein Vater angefangen sehr viel zu trinken... manchmal kommt er dann, wenn er betrunken ist in meinen Raum und... Ach, vergiss es einfach, ich will eigentlich nicht darüber reden." - Kokona erzählt Saki von ihrem Vater - "Oh there he is. Oh, Senpai...when will you notice how I feel about you? Okay, I've made up my mind... I'll tell him how I feel this Friday! I hope he accepts my feelings..." ''- Kokonas Monolog am Donnerstag ''"Oh, you're the one who wanted to meet me here? Your note said that you wanted to talk about... domestic abuse?" '' ''"Oh, bist du die Person, welche mich hier treffen wollte? Deine Nachricht sagte, dass du mit mir reden möchtest und zwar über... häusliche Gewalt?" - Kokona, wenn man sie auf dem Schuldach trifft - "Oh... you've got it wrong! My father doesn't do anything to me!" '' ''"Oh, das hast du offenbar vollkommen falsch verstanden. Mein Vater tut mir wirklich überhaupt nichts an." - Kokona, wenn man sie auf ihren Vater anspricht - "Ugh, seriously?! Be more careful!" "Bäh, ist das dein Ernst?!? Pass doch auf!" - Kokona, wenn man sie mit Wasser beschüttet - "Kya! Did someone really just threw water on me? Why would someone do this? I have to turn theese stupid lights back on!" "Hey! Hat mich gerade ernsthaft jemand mit Wasser überschüttet? Warum macht jemand so etwas? Ich muss dieses verdammte Licht wieder anmachen!" - Kokona, bevor sie am Elektroschock stirbt - "Okay! I'll go there right now!" '' ''"Ok, ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg dorthin!" - Kokona, bei Court - "Y... you really think so..? ... Nobody's ever called me that before..." "D...Denkst du wirklich so..?... Noch nie hat mich jemand so genannt..." - Kokona, wenn Riku Soma ihr sagt, dass sie süß aussieht - Trivia * Ihr Name ist ein Hinweis auf die beliebtesten weiblichen japanischen Vornamen im Jahr 2012, der 11. beliebteste war Kokona, der 12. beliebteste Haruka. ** Ihr Platzhaltername war Nodo Mana. Der Name wurde von K-ON inspiriert. * Kokona sieht Kasane Teto ähnlich, während ihre beste Freundin Hatsune Miku ähnlich sieht. * Ihr männliches Pendant ist Riku Soma. Galerie Artworks kokona.png Kokona10.Portrait KokonaHarukaAugust18.png Raibow6Feind.png|Kokona in "Mid-January Progress Report" Videos thumb|center|480x480px Einzelnachweise pl:Kokona Haruka es:Kokona Haruka ru:Кокона Харука en:Kokona Haruka fr:Kokona Haruka zh:Kokona Haruka pt-br:Kokona Haruka Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Rivalin Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Klasse 1-2 Kategorie:Theaterklub Kategorie:Schüler